


Emergency Stop

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you keep that up, Oliver, you might actually miss your meeting," she warned him. "Come on, let's get ready and head out for some breakfast." When he gave her that soft pout and those sad puppy dog eyes, Felicity added, "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. Maybe we could indulge that fantasy you still owe me."</p><p>"Which one is that?" Oliver replied.</p><p>"I think tonight would be a fun night to have sex in the executive elevator," she answered. When he gave her that devilish grin and leaned down to kiss her once more, she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Ah-ah! Breakfast first!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex in an elevator  
> Submitted by gibberjabberbabble via Tumblr

She pulled him in for another kiss before he could protest. They'd spent that entire dark and stormy Monday morning in bed, finding it a better place to be than anywhere else. "We can be an hour late," Felicity murmured against his lips.

"I thought you said I had a meeting this morning," Oliver replied before his hands roamed down her bare back, giving her bottom a light squeeze.

She sucked on his lower lip, nipping it lightly, then let it go and answered, "I always schedule them for ten or later. It's only…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. "Seven. We still have a good hour and a half to have a little fun."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, his fingers tracing along her hairline, brushing golden strands out of face so he could stare up at her from where he lay nestled beneath her naked body. A smile lit up her face and Oliver swore it made the room seem brighter. That's what her smiles did to him. They made him feel light, as if the weight of the world didn't rest on his shoulders. He made it his silent mission to make her smile like that every morning. It was a better way to start the day than coffee.

"I have a craving for French toast," Felicity replied.

"With a side of bacon and hash browns?" Oliver quirked an eyebrow and she giggled. That laugh… It made his heart skip. Wisps of Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight" suddenly sprang into his head and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Of course!" Felicity said as she continued to laugh while rolling off his chest and onto her side of the bed. "What's breakfast without bacon and hash browns?"

"Lunch," Oliver deadpanned. It only caused to laugh harder.

"Was that a  _joke_ , Mr. Queen?" Felicity asked as she eyed him critically while still in the process of catching her breath.

"It sounded like one, didn't it?" he countered before rolling on top of her to capture her lips once more. Her giggles died in her throat as his mouth swept over hers, his tongue demanding entry until she relented. Its gentle caress soon had her moaning, but Felicity pushed against his chest, forcing them apart before he could go any further.

"If you keep that up, Oliver, you might actually miss your meeting," she warned him. "Come on, let's get ready and head out for some breakfast." When he gave her that soft pout and those sad puppy dog eyes, Felicity added, "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. Maybe we could indulge that fantasy you still owe me."

"Which one is that?" Oliver replied.

"I think tonight would be a fun night to have sex in the executive elevator," she answered. When he gave her that devilish grin and leaned down to kiss her once more, she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Ah-ah! Breakfast first!"

"Ugh, you and food," Oliver groaned as he rolled off her and landed on the floor beside her bed like an angry panther. "You're lucky I like this place just as much as you do."

"Shut up and go shower so I have time to take one too." Felicity shooed him towards the door as she picked up their clothes and laid them out on her bed then grabbed her robe, throwing it over her shoulders and tying it at the front.

"You know it'd be faster if we just showered together," he replied, his arms wrapping around her waist. He pulled her into the warmth of his embrace and stole a kiss before she was shoving him off again, this time forcibly pushing him towards the door.

"And you know that's not going to happen," she said, her hands falling to her hips once he turned around to face her.

"It did once." Oliver gave her one of his best sly smiles in hopes of getting her to relent one more time.

Instead, Felicity rolled her eyes. "Yeah, once, because I was exhausted and injured. Now go shower! I'm hungry!" She practically kicked him out the door towards the bathroom before shutting it behind him.

"Alright, alright!" Oliver grumbled, finally giving up on one more romp in the sack that morning.

They were ready and having breakfast by eight thirty, just as the rain began pouring down onto the city, done by nine, and at the office by ten after nine, right as the first bolt of lightning illuminated the sky. Diggle had joined them that morning and was currently parking the car, leaving them to head upstairs on their own.

Being two of only a handful of people with access to the executive elevator, they were alone on the ride up. It ascended past the sixth floor, the seventh, the eighth, the numbers counting up until there came a screeching sound and a jarring sensation as the elevator halted abruptly. Not even a moment later, it was plunged into darkness until the emergency lights kicked in.

"Shit," Oliver muttered under his breath as he grabbed Felicity and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I'm fine," she replied, glancing around the small, poorly illuminated space. Felicity let out a deep sigh and pulled out her phone. Just as she suspected, no wifi, meaning the entire building had been affected by a power outage. At least she still had reception. "I'm gonna call Dig and see what's going on." Oliver simply nodded, but kept his arm around her waist as she speed dialed their partner. And just as she'd suspected, the entire building was without electricity. So was most of the city, according to Diggle. He'd seen the lights go out right when he'd stepped into the building.

Reassuring him that they were alright, albeit stuck in the elevator, Felicity hung up the phone and slipped it into her coat pocket. It only took a second to register the slightly predatory grin on Oliver's face once she looked up at him. She swallowed thickly, suddenly wishing she hadn't told him about her elevator fantasy that morning.

"Considering we're probably going to be stuck here for god knows how long, what do you think we should do?" he asked, his large hands grasping her hips and pulled her back against his solid, muscular body.

Felicity felt a shiver run down her spine. It wasn't often opportunities like this presented themselves. If they'd waited until tonight, she would have had to go into the security footage and scrub it. Right now, the cameras were down and the only person who knew they were in the elevator wouldn't tell a soul.

When Oliver's hands slid down the tops of her legs to the hem of her skirt, then started back up across the inside of her thighs, taking the material with them, she had her answer. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. She leaned into him, feeling his swelling, rock hard erection press almost urgently against her ass. All her attempts at cock blocking him that morning had apparently resulted in a very horny lover right at that moment.

As his strong hands reached the tops of her inner thighs, they began to squeeze, almost to the point of causing pain. There was no doubt there'd be bruises that afternoon, but Felicity didn't mind. She enjoyed it immensely when Oliver was rough with her. It had been quite a while since they'd indulged in something like this, and she wasn't about to squander the opportunity.

His fingers slipped beneath her satin panties, his palm coming to rest just below the elastic band as he roughly parted her slit to find her dripping wet. "Fuck!" Felicity murmured when his insistent fingers began rubbing her clit methodically without an ounce of tenderness. Oliver was all business, but she melted against his hand anyway, letting out a moan as one of his fingers slipped into her.

Grinding her ass against his cock, she spread her legs wider and slid down as he continued to manhandle her in a way that was reminiscent of the early days of their affair. It had been far too long since they'd been rough with each other, and right now that's what Felicity wanted. The delicious heat building between her legs spread like wildfire throughout the rest of her body. She couldn't help herself when she reached behind her, grasping Oliver's ass and pulling him closer.

His fingers speared into her as his thumb began stroking her clit. It wasn't long before Felicity's impending release boiled over and she came, gasping for breath, her legs trembling as her juices soaked his fingers and her panties. Oliver barely gave her a moment to recover before he turned her around and pushed her against the wall.

Incessant hands brushed her heaving chest as she threw off her coat, letting it hit the floor. It wasn't long before he grabbed her blouse and ripped it from where it was tucked into her skirt. The silky, black and white polkadotted fabric landed on the floor as his fingers reached behind her, the clasp of her bra barely slowing his progress. Oliver easily unhooked it with nimble fingers to free her breasts while his lips blazed a trail up the side of her neck before moving lower to roughly suck on her hardening nipples.

Felicity ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to nip and suckle her breasts. They pulled at the fabric of his fine Italian black suit jacket, forcing it off his broad shoulders until it fell to his feet. She then pulled off his tie and tore his shirt off, running her hands over his muscular chest as Oliver moved up to bite her neck, hard, all while struggling to rid himself of his pants. They soon pooled on the floor at his ankles, leaving him completely naked before her.

"Holy shit, you're hard," Felicity moaned when he moved back against her, his cock grazing her stomach. Wrapping her hand around it, she began to stroke its length, rubbing it against her belly as Oliver stole another searing kiss from her lips. She quickly began to realize denying him that last fuck before they left for breakfast had probably brought this on, and she didn't regret it for one second.

His hands on her shoulders, pushing her to her knees, brought Felicity out of her musings. Oliver grabbed her hair, pulling it hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. As her mouth opened to protest, his cock was already there, taking her fast and hard. It took her a moment to relax her throat enough to accommodate his length and she almost gagged until she finally let go of her hesitation.

There were a few things Felicity had been working on while Oliver was away. Aside from training with Diggle and setting up the lair, she'd also spent her nights learning how to deep throat. It had been one of Sky's suggestions. She'd egged her on while she'd been there over the summer, even giving her tips on how to relax her throat and suppress her gag reflex. She figured now would be the perfect time to surprise him with her new skill.

Gasping for breath with her head pinned against the wall of the elevator, Felicity took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could and licked his shaft while he thrust into her. "Oh, fuck, baby, that feels amazing! When did you learn how to do that?" Oliver moaned. Their eyes met and she gave him a smile when he pulled out.

"While you were away," Felicity simply replied with a sly grin and a wink before she took him into her mouth again, her tongue rolling over his shaft, hot and slick until he was almost all the way down her throat. She worked over his balls with one hand, cupping and rolling them between her fingers, the other jerking him off in time with her mouth. Hearing him moan in complete rapture excited her so much, she could feel her juices completely soaking through her panties and running down her legs.

Both of Oliver's hands were now in her hair as his cock moved in and out of her mouth rapidly. He was close. Felicity could feel it in the way his balls began to tighten under her nimble fingers. Not wanting to bring him that far just yet, she pulled away, clenching her hand tight around the base of his shaft just as he had that night of their little video sex chat.

The sudden stop caused him to groan and shudder, his fingers sinking into her scalp, silently begging her to continue. But Felicity didn't give in. She soon found herself being hauled off the floor only to end up cradled in his strong arms. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist and he pinned her against the side of the elevator again. He then reached down, roughly pushing her panties to the side in order to slam his cock into her waiting pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" Felicity gasped as her muscles clenched around him. It felt amazing being taken like this, by force and with reckless abandon. She arched her back, her chest colliding with his as he moaned hoarsely, cradling her ass with rough hands as he pistoned into her hard and fast. Oliver's mouth found her neck again, this time latching on and not letting go as their hips rocked together against the back of the elevator.

Within moments, her fingers were sinking into his shoulders, holding him desperately as he took control of her body. Low moans turned into high pitched squeals and screams until he whispered, "Come for me, baby," against the pulse point in her neck.

That was all it took to push Felicity over the edge. She came hard, all her muscles tensing uncontrollably as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Oliver gently lowered her to the floor, but her legs were still too shaky to hold her and she ended up sliding down instead, knees spread wantonly. "Oh, fuck…" she breathed as her orgasm subsided.

It seemed like this morning Oliver was all about keeping her floating on cloud nine. Before Felicity knew it, he was between her legs, desperately ripping off her panties then tossing them somewhere behind him. There was nothing she could do aside from lay back and take it as he lapped at her still quivering folds. Every draw of his tongue over the sensitive flesh had her moaning in ecstasy.

She was almost cross-eyed, her legs spread wide and nearly touching the cold marble floor of the elevator when Oliver slipped two fingers deep into her core, fucking her hard while licking her clit in time with his strokes. Her moans echoed off the walls, urging him on. His fingers curled up slightly, finding the spot that had her back arching up and making her cry out as he hit it repeatedly.

Felicity ran her fingers through his short cropped hair, forcing his face harder between her legs. The tendrils of another orgasm began to curl out from low in her belly. She could hardly believe Oliver could make her come again in such a short amount of time, but there it was. Her third orgasm ripped through her moments later. There was no holding back her cries and her moans as she dug her fingers into the back of his neck.

She was on the verge of blacking out, her body continuing to twitch and spasm with the force of her ograsm. A moment to catch her breath would have been nice, but Oliver didn't allow it. He had Felicity flipped onto her hands and knees before her heart stopped racing. "Please…" she whimpered, not sure if she was begging him to stop or to fuck her again.

Oliver made that decision for her. He thrust into her to the hilt making Felicity gasp and see white as he began riding her hard and fast. The slaps of their thighs slamming together mingled with their moans. She pressed her face into the fabric of her discarded coat, doing her best to hold on as he leaned over her, his hands seeking out her breasts. Sweat slicked bodies came together over and over again, hips rocking in a rhythm as old as time itself.

Arching her back, Felicity changed the angle at which his cock entered her. It meant that with every thrust of Oliver's hips, he'd hit her sweet spot, sending her flying over the edge that much faster. That was her last ditch effort to get him to come with her, and it looked like it worked. The frenzied, erratic rocking of his hips let her know he was close. It wouldn't take much more to get him off, so she concentrated on clenching her muscles around his cock with every thrust.

Barely a few moments passed before Oliver was sinking his teeth into her shoulder, his hips slamming into her with such force, her head was nearly knocked into the elevator wall. His fingers desperately reached between her thighs, seeking out her clit then rubbing it furiously until Felicity cried, "Fuck! Oliver! Come with me, please!"

Both shuddered violently as they came, bodies pressed together back to front as they shouted each other's names. They collapsed to the floor of the elevator, completely spent and heaving from the extreme exertion. Felicity rolled onto her back and guided his head to rest in the crook of her neck. When she felt soft kisses being pressed to her collarbone, she looked down to find Oliver burrowing into her, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

"Wow," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to the warmth of his body.

"No kidding," Felicity retorted, her fingers running through his sweat slicked hair. He gazed up at her, beautiful blue eyes softening as he gave her one of those sincere smiles reserved only for her. Something warm and fuzzy swelled in her chest, but she didn't dare put a name to it. That was dangerous territory, a place she refused to go. It was better to deny those feelings than acknowledge them and risk getting hurt.

Oliver reached up, pressing his lips to hers for a soft kiss before his head dropped back to her shoulder. His fingers stroked the side of her neck as he closed his eyes again, breathing in the scent of her skin while nuzzling against the other side. Felicity couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter how many times they sex, or even where they had it, this was always her favorite part. Discovering that Oliver Queen was a post-coital cuddler had initially been a shock to her system, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

As his fingers traced down her side, he stopped just below the curve of her left breast. His thumb stroked over the small arrow tattoo she had there causing her breath to hitch. "Why did you get this?" Oliver murmured as he traced it over and over again, sending warm spikes throughout the rest of her body.

Felicity remained quiet for a moment, mulling over his question, looking for an answer that would satisfy his curiosity without giving away any of the feelings she desperately tried to keep hidden. It didn't help that his thumb constantly caressed the inked flesh to the point where she was nearly aroused again. She quelled those thoughts to the best of her ability, taking a deep breath as she did so.

"Because what we do is important to me. Because for the first time in my life, I feel like I have a purpose," she finally admitted. It was the truth. Not all of it, but enough to satisfy Oliver's curiosity. She knew because of the way he smiled. It was the warm kind of smile that melted Felicity's heart and made her wish she could say more just to see how much brighter it could get.

But then came the doubt and the fear that if she did tell him the real reason she got the tattoo was because  _he_ was important to her, he might bolt. No, she wasn't going to say a word about that. Instead, Felicity smiled back, her head dipping down in order to capture his lips for one more kiss. It was interrupted by the trilling of her phone from the pocket of her coat.

Felicity reached inside and pulled it out. "It's Dig," she told Oliver before answering. They stayed on the phone for less than a minute before she hit End and placed it back into her coat pocket. "He said maintenance is about to turn on the generators and the power should be on in…"

Just then, the lights flickered and the elevator started to move again. Both Oliver and Felicity jumped up, pulling their clothes back on as they continued to ascend towards their destination. By the time they reached the executive floor and the doors opened, Felicity had her skirt pushed down and her blouse back on and Oliver was straightening his suit jacket. They left the elevator wordlessly, heading to their respective offices.

It wasn't until Felicity sat down and turned to her computers that she caught Oliver staring at her, a dopey smile plastered across his lips. She smiled back before her attention caught the time on her monitor. "Oh, shit, Oliver!" she called, jumping out of her chair. "You're late for your ten o'clock meeting!" Felicity added as she scurried into his office with the stack of folders she'd placed on her desk the previous Friday for this exact reason.

Upon hearing him chuckle, she turned. "How did I know this would happen?" Oliver asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

Felicity rolled her eyes but still managed to smile. "Because you're Oliver Queen, CEO, and you're never on time for any of your meetings," she retorted.

He stood up and came to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "I'm still glad we got to play out your fantasy this morning," he murmured into her ear. "Otherwise, I would have been thinking about it all day and might not have made it through. Maybe we should do that again tonight, make it our plans for dinner." Oliver pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before the door swung open. Felicity immediately stepped away from him, her cheeks flaming red as she tried to hide the smile on her face.

Diggle practically stomped in looking rather irritated until he spotted them. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Never been better," Oliver replied, giving his friend a half smile before turning to Felicity. "We should go," he told her and she simply nodded, her gaze lingering on his a moment too long. Seconds later, he was walking towards the conference room, Felicity following closely behind.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Diggle asked her as she stepped past him on her way out behind Oliver.

"Our… dinner plans," Felicity muttered, the blush on her face from earlier returning.

Diggle's face contorted in disgust. He shook his head before uttering, "I wish I hadn't asked."


End file.
